


White Lies

by Chibieska



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Heterosexuality, Spoilers, love and lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Vincent had built his life on little lies. His feelings for Ada were yet another lie.





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> (3) Spoilers: Chapter 54: Blank Smile, 102: The Nursery, 104: Will
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Vincent Nightray would never fall in love with a foolish, fragile girl like Ada Vessalius, and all his sweet words and flirtations were a lie. All he needed was the key, she was no more than an instrument, which he would use and throw away at the end, but he tried his best to keep up appearances, because that's what society expected of him, which Ada expected, and he did not mind living that lie.

Vincent would never fall in love with a weird girl like Ada. He still did not know how to handle the fact that she was fascinated by torture and occultism and gave him a displeased just to hear that she believed they were alike. He wanted to punch that face and scream that she knew nothing about him. But he swallowed hard and smiled, acted as if there was surprise and admiration, he still needed her, and kept her around with his lies.

Vincent would never fall in love with a nosy and annoying girl like Ada. What was she thinking of defending him with a sword in the middle of a massacre? She could barely lift the weight of the metal. What force or effect did she think she had? Ada should put herself in her place and be just another pawn easily sacrificed in that game. But he pretended to care about her, because he still had to maintain social appearances, but that unnecessary worry was just one more of his lies.

Vincent would never fall in love with a girl as insistent as Ada. What right did she have to stand there and prevent the redemption he took so long to conquer? How could he believe those words she said so easily? How could she believe and trust him, forgive someone with whom she had built a relationship based on lies?

Vincent would never fall in love with a girl like Ada, all he wanted was her out of his sight, with her eccentric tastes and that warm look as far as he could. All the kind words, all the walks holding hands, it was all a lie, why did she still cling to those illusions and wanted to be with him? Could not she see through his lies?

“I never loved you.” His arms wrapped around her in the tightest hug he could give. He knew she could see through his lies. He knew she could see through that lie. “Goodbye, Ada.”

Vincent would never fall in love with a girl like Ada, who saw clearly through his lies, but still loved him and expected his return. She knew that every smile was false and that every interest he demonstrated in her was not of love, but she pretended to believe, not because she was naive, but she had her own plans and desires. He was not the only one who told lies.

Vincent would never fall in love with the woman that Ada became. She saw through Gil's lies, her husband's lies, society's lies, and skilled through them, choosing which to refute, choosing which ones to conveniently believe. She no longer waited for Vincent, but if anyone asked her feelings about the Nightray heir, she would never lie: Ada loved Vincent.

Vincent Nightray but he would never love Ada Vessalius, and that was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Vincent is my favorite character and I needed to write something with him. Basically, none of my Pandora Hearts ships came to fruition, so sad.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
